Miraculous Ladybug: A New Hero
by Natsu Dragon Master
Summary: This story is about a new hero who comes to Paris and teams with our two beloved heros in the fight against Hawk Moth. While in his normal life tries to fit into a new school and makes friends. I'm all for LadyBugXCatNoir but this story is about a new her


**Miraculous Ladybug: A New Hero**

 **By. Natsu Dragon Master**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A New Face**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my name is Natsu Dragon Master on this website at least and I'd like to introduce a story that is sorta like another author's story. The story is called "Fairy Tail Silver Edition", it's by an author I followed called Shun Benitoite. The only parts I'm taking will be the main character is from another world and gets powers when put into another world. Just to be clear everything I write is original and if it sounds familiar maybe I'll change things up. Enough wasting time let's start my first ever story.**

* * *

It's an average morning at Collège Françoise Dupont and everyone is class listening to the teacher and taking notes. A few blocks away runs a new student that is sure to bring new adventures to the school.

"Oh no oh no i'm late and this is my first day at a new school," thought a young man with semi-long brown hair, light brown eyes, peach colored skin, gray opened collar shirt with dark gray shirt underneath, dark blue vans, and navy blue pants with satchel at side.

The boy ran as he made it to the bottom steps of the large school. He took a moment to chat his breath and got deep in thought.

"It's been three weeks since I came into this world and learned I not only got a second chance at a new life but also become a savior to this world."

* * *

Three weeks ago…

* * *

"What do you mean I dead!?" a young man shouted to a another figure that seemed holy like.

"I dare only repeat this once child. You lived a lonely young life and sheltered yourself from the world around you and took things for granted. But even so your building caught fire and you could have very well escaped unharmed you helped alert and assist people out of the building and risked your life saving two younger lives than your own and a small helpless animal. For that you have been given a second chance at life in a new world and 3 wishes of your choice," the Holy figure replied awaiting his answer.

"Glad they were rescued and got a chance to continue living. So what you're telling me is that since I was a good soul in the end I could be given a new life and any three wishes?" the young man asked making sure he got everything.

"That's right," the Holy figure replied with a quick response.

"Before I say my wishes can I make one now and save the rest for later?" the young man asked.

"That is odd to save the rest for later but I don't see why not, but they may only be granted near death in your next life when you are closest to leaving that world," the Holy figured replied.

"Okay with that said I wish for the five powers of my choosing for my next life as well a new name to go by," the young man stated.

"I will accept the first part of the wish but as for the name you already get a choice for a new name in the next life." The holy figure replied. "Now enough time wasted you must be going. I sense that is your only wish," The holy figure stated.

A light started to surround that young man and suck him to the light as a sand pit.

"Wait! How do I go about choosing my powers?" the young man asked as he started sinking past his knees.

"Think about the powers you want in your man by saying 'I want the power of….', choose carefully and I wish you luck until we meet again," Holy Figure stated.

"Before I got what is your name?" the child asked as the light was up to his chest.

"My name is Aura," Aura replied uttering the last words she could as the child teleported away in a flash.

The young man then appeared to be falling in a never ending pit of nothingness.

"I want the power of teleportation, invisibility, super senses, making things from materials I find, and finally the power of making close friends," the boy thought as he started to bet blinded by light.

* * *

Present…

* * *

"After that I woke up in a house on a bed with a family of my father, mother and just me. It's clear they had their minds altered or something so they think i'm their son so I got along with it and think about why was I put in this world?" the boy thought to himself as he started going up the steps.

As he almost finished going up the steps he found himself being a bit pushed to the side by a girl speeding past him by. The girl stopped in her tracks and looked at the boy.

"Sorry about that I was in a rush to get to class," said the girl with blue eyes, long dark blue hair, pale skin, black jacket, white shirt, and pink pant.

"It's fine I was just heading to my class as soon I find it," the boy replied holding a slip of paper.

"I'm guessing you're new to our. Let me help you find your class to make up for pushing you," she suggested.

"If you're willing I won't stop you," the boy said showing her the slip.

She read the slip of paper he was holding. "You won't believe this but we actually have the same class."

"Wow, what are the odds?" the boy said making light of the situation.

"Follow me it's right up here," she ordered starting to lead the way.

They walked past an empty courtyard that had a few flights of stair, and some classroom doors. They walked up the steps and towards the first door.

"This is our classroom let's go inside," the girl suggest placing her hand on the knob.

"Umm, thank you for leading me to our class." the boy thanked her with a small blush on his face.

"No problem and sorry about before again. My name is Marinette," Marinette stated telling him her name.

"Okay Marinette, my name is Zane," Zane replied telling her his name in return.

"Nice to meet you Zana and welcome to our class," she said walking into the classroom.

"She seems nice and I hope we can be frien…..," he thought but stopped immediately after hearing "Late again young lady that detention after school," from the other side of the door.

Zane grabbed the door handle, took a deep breath and walked inside the classroom. He saw Marinette standing next to who seems to be the teacher punching in numbers on the phone, and saw his fellow classmates sitting in pairs.

"Hello ma'am please don't give Marinette detention she was helping me a new student get to class after dropping my stuff all over the floor," Zane stated standing up for Marinette.

"Knowing Marinette she probably ran into you and cause that problem," called out a blonde girl with too much makeup and yellow jacket.

"That's enough Ms. Bourgeois, Marinette take a seat and as for you, students must arrive on time, take a seat next to Adrien while Nino is out today," the teacher ordered.

Marine took her seat and Zane found his spot below hers and off to the left by a blonde boy with green eyes and white open button collar shirt.

"Hey dude that was cool what you did for Marinette, my name is Adrien Agreste," said Adrien reaching out his hand for a handshake.

"It was nothing just trying to make things right, my name is Zane," Zane replied shaking Adrien's hand as a sign or friendship.

"Heya thanks for that you really saved me back there," Marinette thanked him with a smile.

"Ahh n-no problem," Zane replied with a nervous stutter and light blush.

"Well you look at that he fell for you Marinette," the girl next to her stated with a humorous intent.

"Alya please don't say such things in front of….," said Marinette but got interrupted by Adrien. "In front of who?"

Marinette started to blushed all red "N-n-no one I was j-just…auh," she said before putting her head to her desk.

The group then started laughing and for a while then got back to work and continued class as normal.

* * *

 **That's my first chapter of my first story. I really hope you guys liked this chapter will consider leaving a comment of what you thought and follow if you want to be informed when the next chapter comes out. PM me for some ideas you may have or what you think of my story.**

 **Next chapter will have some type of action to make up for this chapter having a slow pick up. Incase you were wondering my otp is LadybugXCatNoir, but for this story I want to have a little twist. Once again thanks to Shun Benitoite for giving me an idea for this story and I hope if he/she read this they'll leave a comment or Pm me.**


End file.
